Work for it wolfboy
by blahblahblah97
Summary: Epilogue to Howl at the moon. "Because I don't need those things, Caroline. I need you." "You're going to have to work for it, wolfboy." For twotoe. Can Caroline fully forgive Tyler for what he did? T for language.


Work for it, wolf boy.

**Hey guys. This is an epilogue to Howl at the moon, requested. I hope you enjoy. twotoe, this is dedicated to you! The 'hope' quote is by Emily Dickinson, and the 'Cathy was a monster' is from Wuthering Heights. By the way, the song from Howl at the moon is Volcano By Damien Rice, and the quotes were the Notebook.**

Caroline Forbes was unsettled. She was sitting on her porch, staring blankly at her dark purple painted toenails. She had Tyler back, and her mom was still busy with work as usual. Elena, Stefan and the Scooby Doo gang were off solving clues, hunting ghosts and whatever. Nothing bad had happened in Mystic falls in a few weeks, so she should feel happy. Instead, she focused on one thing. _She had Tyler back. _And that was unsettling her. It wasn't a big, gut wrenching feeling, just a constant niggling. She had him back. But, every time she thought about it, thought back to that night two days ago, she felt weak. Like she shouldn't have taken him back. No, she decided. Of course she should have taken him back. But why so easily? Why did he literally look at her, and she'd do, give, _be _anything. But she felt weak. Caroline felt that he should be working to have her back. What he did was horrible, and practically unforgivable. He said he was sorry, but she knew it wasn't enough. She knew that he needed to work to get her back. But how was the question.

Tyler parked his car and started walking past the grill. He walked down the street, passing people he knew. Tyler Lockwood was on a mission. He was trying to figure out how to get Caroline to trust him again. He'd been an asshole, and he knew that being drunk was not an excuse. He made sure that Caroline was with him when he oh-so-politely told Aimee that he was drunk and it was a stupid mistake and it would never happen again. He'd even decided to give up drinking to see if that would help. Caroline still didn't trust him, he could tell. Even though she still smiled, it wasn't a real genuine smile. She'd fell asleep at his place yesterday, and she talked in her sleep. Caroline had looked vulnerable, saying how could he, and grumbling about Aimee. He was still kicking himself for what he did. Knowing that he could have lost Caroline over someone like Aimee, it still took his breath away. Tyler loved Caroline, he was sure of it now. He was really, really sorry, and he knew he would have to work for it, _her, _every day until he died. And Tyler would do it, and do it over again to make her happy. He rounded a corner, and then stopped. He backed up, and went into a shop. Awhile later he emerged with a small gift bag. Tyler started towards another shop, a smile breaking on his face.

Tyler Lockwood was on a mission.

Caroline had been back inside her house for an hour and a half. She was lying upside down on her couch, trying to decide whether to watch 'America's next top model' or 'My super sweet sixteen'. She sighed, knowing that both were really bad shows, but hey, what else is a girl to do when there is nothing on TV? She was about to click on America's next top model, because you'll always get a good bitch fight out of it, when her door bell rang. She glanced at the hallway, untangled herself from the couch and emerged into the hallway. She opened the door, and no one was there. She glanced around, her eyes travelling back to the small present on her porch. She looked curiously at it, and picked it up. Caroline un-wrapped it, and a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. She bent to pick it up. She unfolded it.

Caroline,

Go to the monument in town. The first bench on the right holds what you need.

Caroline looked at the note, puzzled. She turned her attention to the gift in her hand. It was a DVD, Breakfast at Tiffany's. She'd always wanted to see it, but never had the chance too. No one knew that. She shoved on some boots, and went to her car, and drove. She arrived at the car park beside the monument. Getting out of the car, she glanced around with curious eyes. She tried to see anyone watching her, but no one was there. She walked to the bench, and saw nothing, when a glint caught her eye underneath the bench. Picking it up, she found a picture frame with a quote in it, one she hadn't heard of before. It was exactly the sort of one she loved. '_Hope' is the thing with feathers-that perches on the soul- and sings the tune without words- and never stops- at all. _Again, no one knew about that.

The letter with it read:

That was something to put in your book of quotes. Go to the bookstore. Tell them you're Caroline Forbes. They'll lead you to where you need to go.

With a small smile, clutching the frame and note, she crossed the road and walked into the bookstore. No one had seen the book, and few knew it existed. Approaching the desk, she said she was Caroline Forbes. The old lady smiled knowingly at her, and reached under the counter, handing to her a big bunch of flowers and another note. They were beautiful pink peonies, and the only ones that knew that they were her favourites was her mom, Elena and Bonnie. She thanked the lady, and opened the door as she read the note.

The grand finale. Go to the clearing.

That was it, just those seven words. She was confused, and more than a little curious. Shrugging to herself, and figuring that she may as well go see what this 'grand finale' was. Caroline bet it was Bonnie and Elena, trying to cheer her up, in a very unconventional way. She was still thinking about Tyler, and trying to figure out why she took him back so easily. With Damon, it was different. She hadn't wanted to. With Matt, it was desperation, wanting to keep him oh so badly, wanting him to want her, not anyone else. With Tyler it was a different thing all together. She knew that if he left, it would be like a hole in her life. It was probably the whole mating thing. Bitterly, she was reminded of a quote from a book she'd read over summer break. She broke it down in her head, fitting it to her dilemma.

_Cathy was a monster, _(well, Caroline actually is, not figuratively speaking.) _But there were few things she got right, _(Caroline liked to think there were more than a few.) _If all else perished, _(How ironic, considering in a couple of decades it'll just be her, Stefan, Damon and maybe Katherine could join their merry band of vampires!) _but he remind, she would continue. _(She'd be grieving, obviously. And she might possibly want to strangle Tyler sometimes.) _But if all else remained, _(How come it has to be one or the other? Can't she have both?) _And he was annihilated; the world would be nothing but a stranger. _(Well, it really, really would suck.)

Caroline ran a hand through her hair, frustrated as she drove. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why did Tyler have to mess up? And why did she have to feel like she'd die (again) if he cheated on her again? What if he left? Her mind ran through all the possibilities, him leaving, dying, cheating, etc, and each one involved her being a broken mess that couldn't be put back together again. She pulled up to where the walk started, and got out of the car. She started along the path, but then went off on the rough terrain to get to the clearing.

Caroline knew why she kept coming back to him, why they kept colliding as though fate had nothing better to do than mess with them. She didn't want to believe it. She believed that all men in her life thought that there was someone better than her, that she was second best. But Tyler didn't. Tyler looked at her like the world could be crashing around them and he wouldn't care, as long as she was there. She sighed softly and pushed branches out of the way as she entered the clearing. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness, and she took in the figure standing in the middle of it. "Tyler?"

She said, blinking. He smiled sheepishly at her. She slowly walked towards him, taking in the basket and blanket beside him. "What is this?"

"Um, it's a picnic." He said nervously, gesturing at it with his hands. Caroline started at him, and then she started to laugh. Caroline started to really laugh, and it was making him uncomfortable. She doubled over. "What? What is so funny?" He asked, feeling jittery.

"You made a picnic?" She gasped , trying to stand up and control herself.

"Uh, yeah." He said, rolling his eyes. Trust Caroline to think that Tyler making a picnic is hilarious.

"Wait, so it was you? With the DVD and the quote and the flowers?" She said, still trying to stifle the giggles.

"Yes." He took her hand and guided her over. He reached in his pocket and knelt down in front of her. She sobered instantly. "Wait, what are you doing? Are you proposing? Get up, you're freaking me out!" She said hurriedly. Tyler looked up at her. "I'm not proposing. Don't freak out. Caroline, I'm sorry. What I did was wrong, and you didn't deserve to be hurt like that. I will work every day for you. Whenever you want me, I'll be there. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. Be your slave? Sure thing. Go fetch a rabbit for you when you're hungry, out of food and too lazy to get some? Of course,"

"That's a bit extreme," she whispered, wanting to look away but finding that she can't. He didn't pay any attention. "I'm willing to work to prove to you that I deserve you. Caroline, I will give you what you deserve, which is everything. I will try, and every breath I take will be dedicated to making this work," He said, his brown eyes burning into hers. He opened the box to reveal a petite silver ring. It was plain, with a heart on it. It was beautiful.

"This is a promise ring. If you accept this, my heart is yours. If you accept this, it's my promise to you that I'll always be faithful. I won't drink, or look at another girl. Because I don't need those things, Caroline. I need you." He finished.

She looked wordlessly from his eyes to the ring. She cleared her throat. "Aren't you supposed to put it on?" She teased gently, looking back to him. His eyes widened slightly and stood and swooped her into a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her. She laughed as he set her down again. "What I don't get is how did you know all that stuff? What to get me..." she trailed off. Tyler smiled down at her. "Because I know you. Better than you know yourself." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh really?" She challenged. "And how's that?" Tyler took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "Because I love you." He said simply, and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. She pulled away, sat down and started taking the food out of the basket. He looked at her. She glanced up. "Yes?" She said innocently. "Generally, when someone says I love you, you say it back." Tyler said, sitting next to her. Caroline looked at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Please," she said, handing him a plate.

"You're going to have to work for it, wolf boy."


End file.
